


twitter drabbles

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Rose (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Canon Compliant, Demons, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Musicians, Necromancy, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: all the drabbles that your least favorite writer posts on twt.





	1. jaepil

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to reunite all of my twt fics in one place  
> enjoy

jae should’ve known that taking a big, old, probably possessed latin book was a bad idea. but who can really blame him? he needed it for one of his courses, and hell, the librarian was nice enough to let him borrow it home. 

 

he knew exactly what he needed from it. just a few paragraphs on how the romans worshiped their gods. but there was something about this book. he couldn’t stop just at those paragraphs, no; he felt the need to read and read and read, until he got to the scariest part. 

 

now, jae wasn’t the best at latin, he didn’t even understand most of the things he just read, but he had seen a lot of horror movies to know that that was a demonic ritual. yet, he still couldn’t stop.

 

_ Triangulum, entangulum.  _

_ meteforis dominus ventium.  _

_ meteforis venetisarium! _

 

before he could even finish saying it, the lights gave out, leaving the college student in complete darkness. he let out a scream, grabbing his pen and holding it out as a weapon. 

 

“ah, His kids really are the funniest!” a voice said from behind him, making jae scream again and turn to the intruder. there stood a boy? girl? person? dressed all in black, from their black raven hair to their shoes. they looked so beautiful enveloped in the shadows, so beautiful that it made jae’s heart stop when they gave him a boxy smile. 

 

just for a moment jae thought  _ ‘damn, that’s an angel’ _ , but what he said instead was:

 

“you’re satan!”

 

they laughed, sound as merry and happy as their smile, but jae could see the mischievous in their eyes. something… dark. 

 

“that’s the nicest thing anyone could say to me!” they chuckled, hand covering their heart, as if it could explode any moment now. “my name is wonpil,” they introduced themselves, bowing slightly, “and i’m an incubus~” 

 

jae could feel his blood run cold. he was going to die by the hand of a pretty demon! he didn’t even get to tell sungjin that his hair smells nice!

 

“now,” wonpil started, eyeing the human up and down, “time for my meal!” 

 

he moved closer, smile still present, evil glint still in his eyes. jae closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable death to come. he felt a pair of lips on his and… that’s it. he opened one eye, searching for wonpil, but the room was empty. 

 

“now you’re stuck with me!” his voice echoed, despite him not being present. jae fell on the bed, hugging his pillow close. 

why did he have to read that stupid book?


	2. jaebri

 

sometimes, being married to a man-child is not what brian wants. yes, he loves jae with his whole heart and he would probably put in practice all the scenarios from bruno mars’ grenade when it comes to his husband, but that doesn’t stop him from just… wanting to  _ strangle  _ jae sometimes. 

 

just like in the most recent crisis. they were out, walking with goldie, their small and fat corgi, through the park, when brian remembered that he left his wallet in the car.  _ and  _ a wallet-less brian means an ice cream-lee jae, and that will only end up with a sad jae. no one wanted to see a sad jae. 

 

so, of course, brian, being the more responsible one, went on his own to get it. but only when he got to the car, did he remember that the keys were still with his husband. one call later and several minutes spent in the burning sun, jae arrived, just as sweaty as brian from carrying goldie. he put the dog down, hand reaching in his pocket to retrieve the keys. 

 

“... bribro?” 

 

“oh my god, what did you do now?” brian asked, already feeling the headache coming. 

 

“why do you assume i did something?” jae whined. he was pouting and jae  _ knew  _ he is weak for his pouts. 

 

“because,” brian moved closer, hands pressing his cheeks together, trying to get the elder to cheer up, “you only call me that when you fuck up.”

 

jae only pouted harder, albeit a bit harder to do so with the way jae was squishing his cheeks. “why do you know me so well?” the brunette raised an eyebrow, silently telling his husband to just hurry up and say it. “i… locked the keys in the car…” he mumbled, looking anywhere but at brian. 

 

the younger sighed, pushing jae away to look inside the car. and of course, on the driver’s seat, there stood his car keys. “that’s… jae, how?” 

 

jae didn’t look at him, eyes still glued to the pavement, “i was… distracted by how cute you looked with goldie in your arms,” he admits. 

 

brian could feel his cheeks heating up, before pulling the taller into a tight hug. “you’re such a dumbass,” he laughed, face hidden in jae’s chest, the vibrations making the elder chuckle too. 

 

“but… your dumbass, right?”

 

“yes you are, baby.” jae fist pumped the air, doing a little dance. “but,” brian continued, voice sounding just the tiniest bit threatening, “you’re doing the dishes for a week..”

 

next to them, an almost asleep corgi jumped awake when jae whined.  


	3. jaebri

it was supposed to be their four years anniversary, but of course, jae forgot. it wasn’t his fault, really! this time, at least, he could say it was because he needed to help his students with their exams, he needed to help them with their musical  _ and  _ because their neighbours just got a new hamster. truly, it was the universe’s fault. 

 

look, jae loved brian more than he loved… anything, really. he was so far gone for the younger that he spent hours in his class, writing stupid love songs for his fiance, talking about how cute he looked in jae’s clothes, how beautiful he looked _ without _ clothes, or how his heart skipped a beat when he saw him in the morning, hair disheveled, drool still drying on his cheeks and little whines escaping him about having to wake up. 

 

but no matter how much he loved him, jae still couldn’t remember dates to save his life. he was bad with numbers and remembering things. he was, however, worse with romantic things. 

 

for their first year together he took brian to a family owned restaurant and ordered him exactly what he was allergic to. of course, brian wasn’t mad, he just laughed while getting his shot, kissing jae softly despite the nurse telling them to not do so. on their second anniversary, he got brian a goldfish, the only type of creature they could keep in their old apartment, but he killed it before he could give it to brian. 

 

he was bad and he knew it. he was the worst boyfriend, even matt was better than him, which… is sad. he wanted to be better than kim matthew. 

 

and that’s why he planned a romantic dinner in less than 5 minutes. he asked sungjin to keep brian occupied while he made food; he asked wonpil to go and get candles and roses and wine. he could feel it, this anniversary will be the best one,  _ by far.  _

 

until it wasn’t. 

 

he burned the food, almost burned their couch when he tried to light up the candles, wonpil got the wrong kind of wine, the one that made brian feel weird, and sungjin failed in keeping brian occupied, which is why he was currently sitting in the middle of all this chaos. 

 

brian sniffled the air, frowning at the smell. “really, jae? burnt noodles? and here i was, thinking that you couldn’t get any less romantic.”

 

“uh… happy anniversary, br--” jae tried to say, but just then the fire alarm started, soaking them wet. 

 

brian ran straight into his arms, hugging jae tightly. “this is the stupidest thing you could’ve done. i love you so much, jae.”

 

the elder looked confused, but hugged him back, nevertheless. 

 

“i love you more, bribri.”

  
  



	4. sungbri

teaching one annoying and whiny seventeen-years-old how to drive was not how sungjin wanted to spend his sundays. he wanted to go and be a cool dude, spend time with his group of friends in seoul, drinking jae under the table. 

 

his mom said it would be nice of him to help brian kang, the son of her best friend, how to not get himself killed while in the car. and really now, he couldn’t say no to his mom. 

 

so he’s been meeting up with brian for almost four weeks now. on most occasions, brian was doing well. he was checking the mirrors, he wasn’t going too fast, he didn’t put bad music on. he was nice. 

 

but he should’ve known better, nice things don’t last. it was bound to happen, if that sungjin thought about it. he was going to make a mistake sooner or later. 

 

and sooner, he did. 

 

it happened while he was trying to start the car. sungjin wasn’t really paying attention, already knowing that brian is capable enough of starting the car without setting the vehicle on fire. 

 

they were already moving, when sungjin turned to look at the younger. “brian!” he gasped, quickly leaning in to fasten his belt. “safety first, brian! what are you? five!?” 

 

“well…” brian gives him a sheepish look, “physically i’m a ten. mentally… yea, that’s about right.” 

 

“why would you even start without your belt on? do you want to die?” 

 

the younger looked down, eyeing sungjin’s hand that was still resting on his thigh. “hyung…” sungjin hummed, slowly leaning in, “kiss me.” 

 

and that’s what sungjin did. 


	5. sungpil

deciding what to wear for a date with a boy that you don’t even like shouldn’t be this stressful. and still, here was wonpil, contemplating between two tops, both the color pink. one of them, the lighter shade, was an almost sheer blouse, with the collar low enough to show his collarbones. that one was way too sexy. 

 

the second option, however, wasn’t sexy enough. it was just the ugly, pink sweater that sungjin gave him for christmas a few years ago. if he wore that, it would be too casual, too  _ intimate.  _ he wasn’t about to wear that to his “””date””” with jinyoung. he wasn’t even sure why his friend asked him out. he could swear jinyoung had a thing for jaebeom from the music department. 

 

he sighed, putting the shirts back in the closet, choosing instead to look for his black turtleneck. that was a safe choice. someone, he assumed it was sungjin, the only one who could be inside their shared apartment at this hour, tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“i’d go with the baby pink one, pillie. it looks cute on you,” he said, pointing to the shirt that had already fallen on the floor. 

 

“good thing i didn’t ask for your opinion, then,” wonpil chuckled, picking it up again. “i don’t know, jinnie… it might be too much. after all, i don’t like jinyoung  _ like that.” _

 

“then,” sungjin said, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer until wonpil’s back hit his chest, “who do you like  _ like that _ ?”

 

wonpil laughed, turning around to smooch his boyfriend on the lips. “as if you don’t know already, idiot.”

 

“hmm… i don’t recall knowing anything of this sort. mind telling me again?”

 

the younger hit his chest, pushing him away to get back to his outfit. “you’re so greasy, jinnie.”

 

“but you love it~” sungjin said, wiggling his eyebrows even if wonpil could not see him. 

 

“do i, though?” wonpil asked, not looking up from his pants.

 

“yes!” the blond shook his head at that, making the elder pout. he pecked sungjin’s cheek before shooing him out and closing the door. 

 

“you’re wrong, daddy!” he yelled, laughing when sungjin started choking outside their shared bedroom door. 

 

he wasn’t.


	6. sungbri

brian hated this the most. he hated people talking about how he should change, how he is too annoying and whiny, saying that he is too loud. he knows that most people, the fans, are just joking, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling like this. he wants it to stop, to put an end to these toxic thoughts, but whatever he does, doesn’t seem to be enough.

 

he was never good enough. 

 

whenever he felt like the world was crashing down around him, he would hide. he would run from his friends, from his bandmates and lock himself in the studio. he couldn’t even bring himself to make any songs, he just needed to be away from them. 

 

he knew he could never be like them. he could not be as happy and easy-going as jae, as sociable as the eldest. he couldn’t be as angelic and cute as wonpil, or as hardworking as dowoon. and most of all, he could not be as perfect as sungjin. the leader never failed to impress brian. his determination, how one moment he could be serious, the next goofy, without seeming childish. he wanted that too. 

 

he has been hiding in the studio for a few hours now, buried under a few blankets, sad lo-fi playlists playing in the background, while he was scrolling through twitter, reading comment after comment about how talented the members were. 

 

he sighed, throwing his phone away and pulling the blanket over his head. maybe if he stayed there long enough he could become one with it. he didn’t get to test his theory, however, before the door opened, one loud jae screaming about how much he missed his bro, wonpil trying to tell him to shut up. 

 

he yelped when he felt someone fall on top of him, but calmed down when he smelled the cinnamon and pumpkin combo. sungjin. the elder ripped the blanket off, throwing it on the ground. he smiled, warm and gentle, as usual, when he saw brian. 

 

he sat down next to him, gathering the younger in his arms, making him rest his head on his chest. the others joined them soon enough, and before brian knew it, he was at the bottom of a cuddle pile. 

 

“hey, bri?” sungjin said, fingers running through the brunette’s hair gently. the man hummed, already feeling himself fall asleep. “be yourself. no one else can, baby.”

 

brian smiled, nuzzling his face in sungjin’s chest, “sap.”

 

“maybe, so.”

 

he fell asleep smiling softly, happier than he felt in days. 


	7. jaebri

if there was one thing brian loved the most, it would be sharing the bed with jae. waking up with jae on top of him, kissing his nose to wake him up, watching him scrunch his nose and turn around. he loved that. 

 

but sharing a bed with your boyfriend had its downsides too. for example, if they fought, they would have to play rock paper scissors to choose who will sleep on the couch. if the other had to read something for school the next day, they would keep the light next to the bed on, which would keep the other up. 

 

so, yes, pros and cons.

 

it wasn’t always like this. back in brian’s first year, and jae’s second, they were just roommates. roommates who shared a room with two beds. did that ever stop jae from crawling in brian’s bed, late at night? nope. the first time it happened, brian almost passed out when he felt someone cuddling his side. he thought, for just a moment, that a demon was going to cuddle him to death. he was half right. 

 

after that incident, it kept on happening. one night it was because there was a thunderstorm, the other because jae missed his home and brian, in his words, not brian’s, smelled like home, and sometimes he didn’t even explain it to brian. 

 

the younger would just sigh, but pull jae closer, wrapping his arms around his middle and keeping him there, even kissing the back of his neck on some nights. 

 

they never addressed this. it just became a routine for them. it was such a normal thing that brian didn’t even question it when he fell on his bed, feeling something warm underneath. he just hugged the pile of blankets and went to sleep. 

 

all was merry and gay for them, until one day, when brian caught jae red handed. literally. the lube he was using was, for some reason, red. the elder was in his bed, dick out in all its glory, moaning brian’s name louder and louder and louder, until he finally finished in his hand. when he opened his eyes, trying to find the box of tissues, he saw brian, with his tight pants looking just a  _ bit  _ tighter than usual, blush adorning his cheeks. 

 

“m-move,” brian said, already walking towards his bed, throwing his jacket on the floor, quickly following it with his shirt. 

 

“you can’t banish me! this is my bed to--” 

 

the younger shut him up with a kiss, making jae moan in his mouth. 

 

in the end, brian didn’t throw jae off his bed. he did threw jae’s bed out, though. 


	8. jaebri

jae thought he would be the one to lose their kid first. he even made a bet with dowoon on it! but, since brian decided that it would be nice to steal his spotlight as the worst dad ever, he was now without a hundred dollars. thanks, brian!

 

when he got home from school, exhausted from teaching kids how to tell the difference between a mozart piece and a beethoven one, he didn’t expect to find brian, looking frantically around their apartment. he also didn’t expect to have brian tell him those four words: “i lost our baby.”

 

he really wanted to be the one who said that!

 

so the next ten minutes were made just of jae asking brian questions about what he was doing before felix disappeared, (sleeping  _ right next  _ to felix), if he left the door unlocked, (no), and how on earth could he lose a two year old, (they are slimy and smart. dangerous combination). 

 

after that, they started looking around the house again, calling the child’s name, checking every nook and cranny, but to no success. it was almost as if the baby vanished into thin air. 

 

“brian?” jae asked after they both collapsed on the couch, tired and just wanting this to end. “do you think felix has magic like you?”

 

brian remained silent for a moment, thinking hard about it, before finally gasping and jumping to his feet. “oh my god! the baby is magic!”

 

“neat. so just poof him back here, would’ya?”

 

the younger closed his eyes, concentrating. a few seconds later, there was a scream, followed by giggling right next to jae. 

 

“hi, appa, dad~” felix said, smiling innocently at the two adults. they jumped on, hugging the child as tightly as possible.

 

“next time just make my hair pink! or turn dad into a rubber duck, ok, lix?” brian said, petting his brown hair gently. 

 

“i just wanted to go play with binnie, appa.”

 

jae shook his head, pressing a kiss to his temple. “ask us next, ok?” when he felt felix nod, he smiled. “i can’t believe i’m the only lame one here. the only basic human,” he laughed pulling his two boys closer. the two chuckled, but hugged him back too. 

 

and really, if jae noticed that to their right, their hamster was turning his fur from pink to yellow to blue, he didn’t say anything. 


	9. jingyeom

if jinyoung had one more day to live, he wouldn’t spend it with anyone. he would like to read his favorite book, drink some tea, maybe watch  _ goblin  _ again. yet here he was, stuck with a kid that said he was his guardian angel. a kid that told him, as soon as he saw jinyoung, that he was there to make his last day enjoyable. he didn’t sign up for this.  

 

the clock on his wrist said exactly 23 hours, meaning that the next day he would no longer be able to watch jaebeom exit the room pretending to be a cat. he loved that, that was the highlight of his day. 

 

he thought, for the first few minutes, that it was a mistake. he was young, he was healthy, he couldn’t die yet. he still had so much more to do with his life. but it seems like god didn’t care about these aspects. it seemed like god wanted him to be alone on his last day on earth. until he sent a demon his way, that is. 

 

he was planning his funeral, writing his will and doing other last minute things, when he felt a rush of cold air brush his face. when he looked up, he saw a tall boy, not older than maybe 20, smiling down at jinyoung. the man frowned at him, but went back to looking in his bank account, not really caring if someone were to rob him now. 

 

“hey!” the kid said, poking jinyoung’s head, “i’m here to make sure you’re not wasting your last hours in this world. i’m your angel!” 

 

the brunette snorted, eyes still glued on his phone. “you’re satan if anything, kid.”

 

“i’m your angel!” he whined again, plopping down on the couch next to the human. “c’mon, let’s do something fun,  _ exciting! _ ”

 

“ _ or,  _ you go away and i do my thing in peace!”

 

jinyoung could tell without looking up that the boy was pouting, but before he could check for himself, he felt the cold air again and by the time he looked up, the boy was gone. 

 

peace, at last. 


	10. luwoo

jungwoo is good with kids. he’s great, really. he’s like a giant puppy that kids want to hug all the time. or at least, that’s what taeyong keeps on telling him. but jungwoo still feels weird when children rush to him, clinging to his legs and demanding him to play with them, crying when he has to leave. 

 

he loves it, but he hates it at the same time too. it’s an unfortunate gift, really. or at least, it was. 

 

he’s walking in the park, his dog, a beagle named snoopy, walking gingerly by his side, when a small child came up to him, asking to pet snoopy. of course jungwoo says yes, he’s not a monster. 

 

the boy introduces himself as chenle and declares that from now on, they are best friends. jungwoo doesn’t even get to say his own name before he finds himself in this situation. 

 

he smiles at chenle, nodding along to whatever the kid was babbling about, only to have their discussion cut short when a tall guy, not that much taller than jungwoo himself, ran up to them. he quickly picks chenle up and flicks his forehead, saying something rapidly in what he thinks it’s chinese. he can only pick up  _ idiot  _ and  _ stop.  _

 

“uh…” jungwoo doesn’t know what to say. he looks at the guy, who is very handsome, mind you, watching how his mouth moves and how there is sweat running down his forehead, and oh, god, he is jungwoo’s type.

 

“shit! fuck, no, lele don’t tell your mom i said this, ok?” the man says, glaring at chenle when the child giggles at the swearing. “dude, i’m so sorry he bothered you,” he turns back to jungwoo, smiling apologetically, “i’m lucas, his cousin!”

 

jungwoo smiles back. “it’s no problem, he was very sweet!” he holds his hand out, not realizing that it was the one holding snoopy’s leash in, therefore making the beagle yelp at the sudden movement. “sorry, snoop,” he says, kneeling down to hug the dog.

 

“you named your dog after snoop dogg? dude, that’s so cool!” jungwoo blinks at lucas, trying to comprehend what he just said. _ snoop dogg?  _ at jungwoo’s confused face, the man blushes, shaking his head. “not named after him, sorry, sorry.”

 

chenle, who has been watching the interaction closely, jumps from lucas’ arms, moving to stay next to jungwoo and cling to his neck. “mine,” he declares, pressing a wet kiss on the man’s cheek. he even glares at lucas, trying to look as threatening as a six years old can.

 

“well, you know what they say… ladies love a man who’s good with kids!” 

 

“and… what about you?” jungwoo asks, smirking when he succeeds in making the other man blush more. that’s all he needs for now. he stands up, holding chenle in his arms, while he gives snoopy’s leash to lucas. 

 

“you’re walking me home!” he says, already walking ahead, not waiting for a reply. 

 

he could only smile wider when he heard lucas rush behind him. 


	11. jaebri

brian should’ve known better than leaving jae alone with matt and sammy. he should’ve realized that every single time they meet something is ought to break, be it a plate or a bone. but who can really blame him? 

 

well, everyone. 

 

for starters, matt was heaving his bachelor party… in jae’s and brian’s apartment. jae had been the one to offer to plan it, of course. brian, being the good boyfriend, left him the key to their liquor cabinet and left to the studio to be at least one to get something done. 

 

he spent almost five whole minutes there, before he got a text from sammy saying that jae misses him. he was aware that it was probably just the alcohol making his boyfriend all sappy and lovey, but brian missed him too. yeah, it’s been just half an hour since he left, but they’ve been spending less time this past few weeks, with jae being a party planner and brian working on a new album with jaebeom. so he hurried back home as soon as possible. 

 

when he opened the door, loud music already making his head hurt, he was surprised to see both sammy and jae trying to stop a clearly drunk matt from putting on his shoes and coat. 

 

sammy sighed in relief, happy that he wasn’t the only sober one now. jae, on the other hand, let out a loud scream, jumping in brian’s arms, mumbling something that sounded a lot like  _ ‘welcome home, now fucking help me’. _

 

what he needed help with was the fact that matt, poor, drunk, giant matt, wanted to go and marry taehyung right away, saying that he couldn’t wait anymore. of course, tiny sammy and skinny jae could not stop him, a self-proclaimed god, but they lacked something that only brian had in this situation. common sense. 

 

so he sat down, pulled matt next to him, and started talking him through the plan of his own wedding, how he and taehyung had been planning it for months and how he couldn’t go and throw all the time they spent on it out the window (or, as jae provided,  _ ‘yeet it out the window’ _ ). by the time he finished his impromptu speech, all three men were asleep. he covered them better, cleaning the living room and turning the music off, humming under his breath as he did so. 

 

when he looked at the time, he snorted. it wasn’t even 8 pm yet. 


	12. markhyuck

mark will never understand how his boyfriend, his soulmate, the boy who you’d think is the sun, the boy who wears only the yellowest clothes, is a necromancer. a very scary one, really. mark will never forget that time he brought back to life a raven just to make it his pet. donghyuck said it matches his aesthetic; mark said he couldn’t see it.

 

(he still pets the bird sometimes. it’s a cute bird.)

 

by this time, almost four years in this relationship and almost three years and eleven months into knowing that the boy he had a crush on is basically god, he thinks he’d be used to coming back home to dead animals sitting in the hallway, or to the smell of decay. but it seems like his boyfriend was always up for a surprise. 

 

he opens the door unsuspecting, walks in like he usually does, checking for any animals that may have been hidden there, and sighs in relief when the hallway is empty safe for donghyuck’s shoes. he takes his own shoes off, throwing his bag on the floor and making his way to the living room, ready to just cuddle with his boyfriend and maybe hold his hand and whisper to him about how much he loves him, when he hears two voices coming from there. 

 

he stays in the doorway, watching as donghyuck laughs at something renjun says. he watches as the very  _ stabbed  _ renjun talks as if there isn’t blood coming out of his hand. 

 

“you’re getting blood all over my carpet.  _ why  _ are you two getting blood all over my white carpet?” mark asks, looking from renjun’s hand to the bowl in which his blood drips. just then does he notice that donghyuck has a similar wound in his hand. 

 

“we’re blood brothers now!” donghyuck exclaims, holding his bleeding hand out. “see?”

 

renjun rolls his eyes, wrapping his hand with a t-shirt which mark is sure it’s his. “hyuckie needed blood for some of his spells and i happen to have the one type he needs,” he explains, as if it’s a normal occurrence. honestly, with donghyuck, it kind of is.

 

mark shakes his head, walking past them to the bedroom. donghyuck stops him, silently asking him for a kiss, to which he easily complies. when he pulls back, the boy is smiling brightly at him, before turning back to his blood bowl. 

 

the human smiles softly, before leaving them alone. 


	13. jaesung

“i hope i’m  _ never  _ stuck on a deserted island with you!” one drunk woosung tells one equally high jaehyeong, on one of the many occasions they spend together. 

 

“i… i just said you give me omega vibes?” jaehyeong questions, more than he says, looking around the room for anyone else that could’ve witnessed their interaction. dojoon is busy making out with hajoon, probably ready to ruin the innocence of their newest couch, while the rest of their friends are scattered around the room, some talking in hushed voices and others (matt and jae) doing a modern take on everytime we touch, rather loudly and off-tune. 

 

“which,” woosung flexes his bicep to emphasize his next point, “is fucking bullshit, bro?!” 

 

the taller shakes his head, lifting woosung’s legs up to place them in his lap. “you’re tiny and cute and you smell like… like fucking spring or some shit. if i wasn’t fucking wasted i’d do the triangle and like… like smooch you real good, bro.” 

 

the elder blinks in confusion, drawing a small triangle on his thigh. jaehyeong leans in, holding his face, squishing his cheeks together. “like this bro,” he says, before his eyes find his, moving down slowly to his lips and then back up. 

 

“bro… that’s a fucking line!” woosung exclaims, putting his hands on the younger’s cheeks, guiding his face so that he draws an invisible triangle with it. “that’s a triangle, bro.”

 

jaehyeong nods, still looking at woosung’s lips, as he takes the bottom one between his teeth. he leans in, eyes shutting close as he pecks him shortly, pulling back after five seconds. “boom, kiss. next.” 

 

the blond blinks again, just as confused as before. “bro!” 

 

no one did anything as they heard the loud smack, followed quickly by the sound of lips crashing together. 


	14. sungbri

brian takes in a deep breath, wincing when he feels the metal near his lobe. 

 

“hold still, dumbass!” sungjin, his best friend turned boyfriend of five months, says as if that could make him feel less scared. “i just need to push the needle in, ok? come on, don’t be a wuss!” 

 

“you got your piercings at the salon, dude!” brian argues, pulling back to glare at the elder. “so shut the fuck up about me holding still.” with one last glare he stands up, grabbing his phone and leaving the room. 

 

he knows sungjin will follow him, and he’s not surprised when five minutes later he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his middle. he’s still trying to be mad, but it is nearly impossible to do so when he feels the warmth radiating from the other, when the smell of cotton candy and marshmallows surrounds him. he instantly melts in sungjin’s arms. 

 

“i’m sorry, baby,” his boyfriend whispers in his ear, sounding truly apologetic and guilty. brian sighs, placing his hands over sungjin’s. “i just wanted to get it done with so that it wouldn’t hurt you for too long.”   
  


he intertwines their fingers, lifting the right hand to press a kiss to his palm. “i’m sorry, too. i guess i’m too scared to actually have you pierce my ears,” he admits, turning around to face him. brian smiles when he meets his eyes. 

 

“how about we go back inside and i’ll talk to seungwoo to pierce you tomorrow. that is, if he’s not busy with his husbands, ok?” sungjin laughs, the vibrations making brian laugh too. “you know how those three are.”

 

he nods, holding his hand as he walks back in their apartment. 

 

“that sounds lovely, baby.”


	15. jaesung

jaehyeong looks at himself in the mirror, checking for anything that may seem out of place. he pulls his crop top down a bit, wondering if it is too much, if the fishnets under his mom jeans seem like he is trying too much. 

 

sure, it isn’t a normal date, he  _ is _ meeting his boyfriend for the first time in months, but maybe woosung will think that he is overreacting to their meeting. he knows that that can’t be the case, that woosung is excited to see him again, but he still can’t stop his mind from spiraling. 

 

his phone singing breaks him from his overthinking. he smiles widely when he sees the text from his boyfriend. 

 

**sungie-baby:** _ i’m out and i can’t wait to see you. come down faster pls _

 

jaehyeong quickly pockets his phone, grabbing his wallet and backpack and running out of his apartment, rushing down the stairs and almost sending a grinning woosung down with his fierce hug. he picks the smaller man up, twirling him around and pressing loud kisses to his face until he can feel his arms getting tired. 

 

“yes, you giant, i missed you too!” woosung manages to let out between giggles, standing on his tiptoes to smooch the taller on the lips. “now come on! i haven’t had coffee since… two hours ago.” 

 

jaehyeong shakes his head, grabbing the elder’s hand and kissing it lightly. “you know that drinking so much coffee is bad for you, baby,” he says as he leads him to his car, opening the door for woosung and helping him up. 

 

“my, my, you turned into a gentleman while i was gone,” woosung laughs, making a silly face at jaehyeong when he closes the door and makes his way to the driver’s seat. 

 

“i don’t know what you mean, love. i was always a nice guy, m’lady,” he tips an invisible fedora at that‍‍‍‍, going as far as pretending to bow, despite the uncomfortable position. he leans in to press a kiss to woosung’s cheek, pulling back to see him smiling like a fool. “what?” 

 

“i’m just happy, is all. i missed you and i can’t really believe…” 

 

jaehyeong pulls him in for one more kiss, whispering against his lips: “i missed you more, love. and i promise i’ll work hard to get into your uni. or at least to get in seoul. you’ll get sick of me in a few months.” 

 

woosung laughs, squeezing his hand and not letting go of it even when the younger has to start driving. “i could never get sick of you, baby.” 

 

“good. cause you know i’m clingy when i’m on my period.” 

 

woosung snorts, making jaeheyong laugh too. and it all feels too right, too perfect. jaeheyong never wants these moments to end. 


	16. yoonseok

hoseok was drunk. he was drunk and sad and seeing his friends all laughing around him just made his heart ache more. he didn’t know why he was feeling like this, really. nothing sad had happened to him lately, on the contrary really, he passed his exams and managed to score an internship as a choregraphe for the company he’s been eyeing for years. 

 

he should be happy, damn it! he should be laughing with jimin at one of jin’s bad puns, or poke fun at namjoon for almost dropping the pizzas when he came in with them, but he was drained and exhausted and just so  _ down  _ that he couldn’t even crack a smile when jungkook made a silly face at him. 

 

he pulled the blanket closer to his body, making taehyung yelp when he felt it being snatched from under him. hoseok muttered a simple sorry, before pulling it over his head, trying to block the noises around him. 

 

the man felt something poke his side, but he chose to ignore it, pretending to be asleep. when he felt it again, he groaned, turning his head and body to the side in a pathetic attempt to get away from the harm that he assumed was yoongi’s finger. it felt too bony to be jimin’s and the former was the only one that would choose to bother hoseok when he was sad. 

 

“hobi.” 

 

hoseok ignored it, closing his eyes and even letting out a loud snore to fool the elder. 

 

“hobi, hobi, hobi, hobi,  _ hobi! _ ” with each call of his name came a poke, be it on his side, on his thigh or his head. 

 

“what the fuck do you want, yoongi?” he snaps, taking the blanket off his head and glaring at the other. yoongi pouts, making hoseok suddenly feel bad for lashing out at him. he was probably just trying to help him.

 

“please don’t be sad, hoseokkie. my heart breaks when i see you being blue. you’re usually all rainbow-y and sparkly, so,” yoongi reaches forward, pinching the younger’s cheek between his fingers, before leaning in and kissing his nose, “just smile, hobi. i really need you to smile right now.”

 

hoseok looks down, avoiding his eyes as he spoke: “i don’t know if i can right now, yoongi.” he took his hand between his, intertwining their fingers and placing them in his lap. “i hope you can understand that i’m just not feeling it now.”

 

yoongi nodded, wrapping his arms around hoseok and pulling him down to rest on his chest. he kissed the top of his head, covering him better with the forgotten blanket. “i’m right here for you, love.” 

 

the younger sighed, closing his eyes and letting yoongi’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. 


	17. jaesung

jaehyeong wipes the glass clean for the fifth time this night, paying extra attention to make sure that there is no spot of dirtiness on it. 

 

“dude, you’ve been cleaning that shit for years now. just watch him sing and stop being a baby!” one of the persons from the bar says, sighing exasperated when jaehyeong just frowns at the glass and runs it under cold water again. “or ignore your feelings, sure, that works too!” 

 

“oh, my god, ju! shut up!” he exclaims, slamming it down and glaring at them. “i am not ignoring my feelings cause there are  _ no  _ feelings to be ignored!” 

 

“are we talking about jae’s obvious feelings for that sam dude?” hajoon asks as he sits down, making grabby hands at the younger to pass him a glass of something. 

 

“you’re all dicks and i will spit in your drinks next time you ask for something,” he threatens, but still gets to work on making something sugary for hajoon. 

 

he drops, however, too much vodka in it when the singer on stage starts strumming the guitar, a soft melody barely audible for the first few seconds despite the mic in front of the instrument. after a while of just playing it, he opens his mouth, beginning to sing. 

 

that sends jaehyeong into being a mess, blushing brightly at just how beautiful the singer’s voice is. 

 

_ you leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust, _

 

the bartender hums under his breath, watching him sing with a dumb smile on his face. ever since sammy, the singer, came to their bar on open mic nights, he has been gone. he fell in love slowly, at first with the voice, since sam covered his face in the beginning, then, when he took his mask off, with the gorgeous features on the other’s face. 

 

he came to watch him even when he wasn’t working at the bar, sitting in the back, figure engulfed in darkness as he enjoyed the various trypes of songs sammy came with. he once did one of bang yongguk’s raps perfectly and jaehyeong had to run to the bathroom to save some of the dignity he had left. 

 

_ your lips, _ _   
_ _ my lips, _ _   
_ __ apocalypse

 

“bro?” ju snaps their fingers in front of his face, making him jump back and spill some cranberry juice on the floor. 

 

hajoon snickers behind his hand, taking a sip from ju’s drink. 

 

“i hate you. i hope you two know that,” jaehyeong says, cleaning the mess and restarting the cosmopolitan he tried to make. he passes hajoon the glass, throwing the washcloth under the counter and tapping the other bartender, taehyung, on the shoulder to tell him he’ll be taking his break now. the taller man nods, going back to talking to his husband. 

 

jaehyeong more or less runs backstage, bumping in some of the singers that have still yet to go on stage. he catches sight of the smaller man he’s been looking for and makes his way to him, panting when he finally reaches sam. 

 

the singer looks up from his phone, immediately putting it away when he notices who exactly is standing in front of him. 

 

“what can i help you with, love?” he asks, standing up from his seat and smiling up at the taller. 

 

jaehyeong chokes on his breath, having to remind himself how to breath properly. “i… i, wanted to say that i loved your performance tonight!” he says quickly, blush still evident on the top of his cheeks. 

 

“say, pretty boy, i could see you staring at me… for the past few weeks. now i gotta ask, babyboy, you gonna kiss me, or keep staring at my lips?” sammy questions, leaning up just a tiny bit. 

 

jaehyeong is at a loss of words, still staring at the singer. when he doesn’t make a move to kiss him, sammy takes matters into his own hands, pulling him down by his collar and pressing their lips together. 

 

when jaehyeong pulls back to breath, sammy chases his lips for one more kiss. 

 

“you’re sweeter than honey, pretty boy.” 

 

jaehyeong swears that nothing can be sweeter than the singer’s voice. 


	18. jicheol

there aren’t many things jihoon enjoys about high school. he likes the music room, which is most of the time empty, he likes the music lessons, where he truly gets to shine, he  _ occasionally  _ enjoys his friends’ company, and most of all, he likes his boyfriend. 

 

his tall and stupidly handsome jock boyfriend, who puts his jersey on jihoon’s shoulders whenever he passes by him, who links their pinkies when they walk to class and who insists on carrying jihoon’s books to said classes. 

 

his boyfriend who is currently leaning on soonyoung’s locker to try and seem cool. 

 

“seungcheol, what on earth are you doing?” jiho in asks as he approaches him from behind, making seungcheol yelp and jump back, hitting his shoulder on the closed locker. 

 

“hoonie!” he yells, pulling the younger into a tight hug, squishing him to his chest. his very toned and nice feel chest. jihoon instantly melts in the taller’s arms. 

 

“so, what are you doing here? don’t you have practice,” he says after pulling back and leaning in to press a kiss on his cheek. despite his cold demeanour towards strangers and his almost permanent scowl, he is really loving to his friends, initiating most of the skinship with them. of course, when he’s actually in the mood. 

 

seungcheol smiles down at him, ruffling his black hair fondly. “i missed my baby kitten,” he tells him, albeit a bit louder than normally acceptable, making one of their friends, wonwoo, who was just passing by, choke and stop to cough. 

 

“you’re insufferable,” jihoon mumbles, but there is no bite to it. 

 

“and yet here you are, kitten: blushing.”

 

the raven haired boy pushes his boyfriend away, moving to open his locker and place his books inside. at that exact same moment, seungcheol grabs a hold of his wrist, lifting his hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. he maintains eye contact with the younger as he leans in, pushing jihoon’s back in one of the lockers to kiss him deeply. 

 

jihoon gasps, quick to kiss the elder back. he bites back a moan when seungcheol slides one of his hands down his sides, to squeeze his thigh. against his lips, seungcheol smirks, deepening the kiss for a few more seconds, before finally pulling back. 

 

he pecks him one more time, turning around and beginning to run towards the exit. “bye, kitten! see you after practice!” he yells over his shoulder, almost running into one of the students. 

 

jihoon laughs behind his hand, finally able to put his books back. he doesn’t like a lot of things, but he knows he loves choi seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon) if you have any prompts for yours truly. they can be for other groups too!  
> uwu


End file.
